Graveyard
Summary * The Graveyard is unlocked from the Spell Valley (Arena 5). * It is a spell with a wide radius that spawns 17 Skeletons. * The Graveyard spell costs 5 Elixir to deploy. * Similar to the Goblin Barrel and the Miner, the Graveyard can be placed anywhere in the Arena, summoning multiple Skeletons one by one. Strategy * An effective strategy is to place a high hitpoint unit, such as the Giant, and deploy the Graveyard near the Arena Tower. The Giant will tank the damage while the Skeletons destroy the tower. ** However, the strategy can be easily defeated by a combo of Valkyrie and Mini P.E.K.K.A. for a positive elixir trade, with the Valkyrie destroying the Skeletons and the Mini P.E.K.K.A. destroying the Giant. * Effective counters to the Graveyard include: Goblins, Lumberjack, Valkyrie, Archers and Guards. * If no good counter cards are available, Zap can be used to kill several grouped Skeletons. If the Zap is used too early, then the rest of the Skeletons will continue to attack the Arena Tower. * Units with large amounts of hitpoints can be used to take the spawned Skeletons from the Graveyard's aggro from the Graveyard, such as the Giant and Golem. * A possible counter to the Graveyard is the Poison, sharing the same duration, with the Poison spell covering most of the radius of the Graveyard; however, some skeletons will still do damage to the Arena Tower as the Poison spell's continuous damage has a tick of 1 second, for a net cost of 1 elixir. ** However, it is possible that the opponent may send in spawner decks or big pushes as an advantage. * The Graveyard can be a major counter to the Inferno Tower, Inferno Dragon and Sparky. The spawned Skeletons can easily distract the troops for a minimum of 10 seconds while the defending troops destroy the attacking units. * If your opponent does not react to the Graveyard, it is able to quickly rack up around 1000 damage to a tournament standard Arena Tower, most effectively used after making a positive elixir trade. * Do not place this spell in the center of a targeted Arena Tower as there is a 9/10 chance for a Skeleton to spawn near the King's Tower and activate it early. Instead place it on the side of the Arena Tower that is furthest away from the King's Tower to prevent any Skeletons from spawning near it. *The Graveyard can be used as an adequate substitute to the Goblin Barrel. **The upsides of the Graveyard is that it spawns more troops than the Goblin Barrel and is less predictable, while the downsides are that it is more expensive, harder to obtain/upgrade, and poses a greater risk. *Due to its 2.5s spawn time of the first skeleton (1s server delay + 1.5s deploy time), it is not a good reactive card, and may be required to be placed beforehand. History * The Graveyard was released on 28/10/16. Trivia * The Graveyard is based on Clash of Clans' Skeleton Spell. * It is the second troop-spawning spell, the other being the Goblin Barrel. * It is one of the two Legendary spell cards, the other being The Log. * It is one of the 10 cards associated with Skeletons, including the Skeletons, Bomber, Skeleton Army, Witch, Tombstone, Bomb Tower, Giant Skeleton, Balloon, and Guards. it:Cimitero de:Friedhof fr:Cimetière Category:Spell Cards Category:Legendary Cards